Dreaming of You
by dream0writer7
Summary: HarryGinny Songfic: Taking place in Deathly Hallows, during the time when they're separated. Ginny is at home for Spring Break, when she is ordered to clean Ron's attic. She finds more than dust under the bed...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor, do I own the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fanfic, inspired from Deathly Hallows in the time Harry and Ginny are separated.

Dreaming Of You

With a groan of frustration, he slipped off the Invisibility Cloak, and set down the bag of food. Hermione looked up from her current study of, The Tales of Beedle and the Bard, to peer over at the food. With a roll of her eyes, she dropped her book next to her. "Here," she took the bag with a purse of her lips, and dumped the contents onto the small coffee table. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked eyeing the lump of blankets on the squeaky cot in the corner. Hermione pointed with her wand at the lump. Harry smiled. "Still out of it?" he asked, referring to the many hours of rest Ron 'needed' since his splinching. He saw the corner of Hermione's mouth twitch. "Shouldn't be long now," as she easily conjured a fire and set a pan over the flame.

Instantly Ron seemed to rise from his deep slumber. "Zat ood?" Ron asked with a slur of sleep. Harry who had spent years interpreting the language of sleep and food deprived Ron, understood immediately what he said. Hermione, however, with her lack of experience voiced, "Ron if you can't talk to where people can understand you, then don't talk at all!" She still hadn't forgiven him for scaring the wits out of her, when he went to the bathroom without announcing it to everyone. Harry had run, when he heard Ron yelling for Hermione to 'leave him the bloody hell alone!'. Harry had rolled over laughing when Hermione had come back crying, only to leave the tent running from her curses.

Ron continued to mumble, "'Arry unrvood ee, itnd you, 'Arry?" He saw Hermione smile, as Harry said, "Yeah, Ron I understood you." With that confirmation, Ron rolled over with a snore. "Any news?" Harry whispered, nodding towards the radio tuned into Potterwatch. She flipped the sizzling bacon over, "No one we know," she said staring straight at him. Somehow he wondered if Hermione had that strange power to read into a person's mind and know exactly who he was thinking about. She released her mental hold on him. Then she said conversationally,"Fred says:'Little Red's thinking about her green toad." And then with a strange noise Hermione let out a laugh. Harry felt at a loss for words. "Uh...Hermione, what's a -" With a clap of the pan hitting the burner, she looked straight at him again and rolled her brown eyes. "Harry," she said in the tone of voice, she used when explaining something so 'simple'. "Honestly, Harry the riddle is clear. 'Little Red' is Ginny obviously, and her 'green toad' is you." When Harry still hadn't uttered a response, she shrilled, "In Fred's 'code', Ginny misses you!"

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are_

_Thinking of me, too_

Harry didn't need her to tell him that. "I wish she wouldn't," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hermione muttered an incantation, and her flame extinguished. "Harry...look, I know that you still care so why-?" Harry got up, tilting his head slightly so he wouldn't bang it on the roof of the tent, and went to sit on the edge of the empty bed. "Hermione-.." Harry folded his hands and put his head in-between them. He didn't want to deal with this right now, especially with Hermione.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

A cloud of dust puffed in her face, coughing her lungs out she opened the window to the attic. Ron's room, where she dared to venture. It wasn't her idea, but her mother's obsessive cleaning. Spring Break, and she was stuck home cleaning. Of course nowadays, it wasn't even safe to go outside. At least it kept her busy from thinking about him...most of the time. Pounding the pillow again, to get the dust and her frustrations out, she thought of what Fred had said over his radio show. For the rest of the week he had been calling her "Little Red". She wondered if her 'green toad' had heard the message.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Ginny looked to the other side of the room, where Harry had slept. Random clothes, and his Hogwarts supplies were scattered by the bed. Left-overs from when Hermione had packed certain things for their trip. Seeing how cleaning Ron's side of the room was impossible, she moved to Harry's. Gingerly, she picked up an ink bottle, and his quills, setting them neatly on the bed. Piling his books together and sliding them under the bed she saw a picture taken by Colin Creevey. Waving from the picture was Ron, his arm hanging around Hermione... and him. His stunning green eyes, lit the photograph. He looked out of place next to the couple, with Hermione's arm wrapped around him and his arm settled on her waist...for which Ginny was slightly envious. But she was glad he smiled, it made the picture even more priceless. She glanced at it once more, before setting it beside her. Harry wouldn't miss it, for awhile.

_I just wanna hold you close; but, so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

"Ginerva Weasley! Get down here, please!" Her mother screeched from the bottom of the stairs. She practically, threw a book in surprise. She dashed out of the room, jumping a few stairs. Her mother met her at the bottom of the stairs, waving an unfamiliar book. "I believe this is yours," she said, looking a lot like Hermione. Ginny stared at the dark green book. "That's not mine, it must Hermi-" Before she could finish, her mother thrust the book into her arms. "Trust me, it's yours. I don't think _he_ would write _that_ to Hermione," she muttered before picking up her wand and resuming the cleaning in the living room. Ginny flipped the book over, and rushed up the stairs with it. Running back into Ron and Harry's room, she jumped onto his bed and crossed her legs, flipping open the front cover. She wasn't prepared for his name. So, it was his journal. _Then why did Mum-?_ A piece of paper flitted out of the pages of the journal. Ginny picked it up and un-folded it noticing his scratch handwriting.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

Harry flipped over on the cot, avoiding Hermione's all-knowing eyes. He wasn't about to tell her that he was still madly in love with Ginny. From his limited experience, he knew that if he had, Ginny would've known within the night. Though he was curious, as to how women always managed to communicate so quickly. "She told me at the wedding," she said from her bed, "that she couldn't stop thinking about you. When you hadn't even left yet," He almost felt hte urge to put his pillow over his head like a child. He didn't want to hear how Ginny missed him.. it only made the ache for her even more undendurable. If he could just send word that he missed her just as much, and more.. but he shouldn't. Hermione was silent, and Harry knew it was a bad idea to let her think of more.

"Do you even care anymore, Harry?" her voice was quiet, a tone that meant she wasn't voicing something she herself had thought. It was coming from Ginny. He rolled over, almost falling off the bed. "Of course I do Hermione! How could you think that? You think I want to be all the way out here? While she's just sitting at school, where other guy's will just-" he couldn't even begin to fathom what other guy's at school would do to take advantage of her without Ron and Harry's protection. She was definitely too popular for her own good, that was sure. Hermione's cot sqeaked as she said, "Please, Harry...like she could fall for any other guy." Her words burned into him, and he wished they would be real. Ginny couldn't rely on him, Harry, to be with her like a boyfriend should. It was a fear of his that was becoming more and more of a reality. Hermione didn't say anything, and Harry rolled back over mulling over his thoughts of Ginny.

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said, "I love you."_

_I love you, too_

Tears dripped onto the letter and she wiped at them, before more splattered onto the page. _Darn him!_ Why did he have to leave her like that? What? He couldn't tell her those things to her face, when he was here? She glanced at the bottom of the page: 'I want you to know, that you're always going to be on my mind. I'll always care about you, and I hope that you'll be safe where you are. And that you stay there. Because I hope to come back, and beg you to take me back. (Just don't tell Ron) Love Always, Harry'

Ginny continued staring at the page, re-reading the beginning where he wrote of days back in her 5th year, when they first started dating. Then, he had switched to his departure and his note, that she had already read a million times. She laughed as he mentioned Ron, but there was nothing to be afraid of. Ginny knew Ron was more than happy that she decided to go for his best-friend rather than Michael Corner. Yes, it was a definite improvement. There would be no one better. "Ginny," Mrs.Weasley stood at the door. Noticing her daughter and the letter, she sighed and walked over. "Ginny dear, you can re-read the letter later. Time for bed." Mrs.Weasley put her arm around Ginny and kissed her daughter's cheek. Ginny nodded as Mrs.Weasley picked up Ron's blankets off his bed for the wash. Ginny followed her mother down the hall until she came to her own room, and quickly changed into her p.j's while slipping into bed. She held the letter by her lamp, kissed his signature, then turned off her light..slipping into a peaceful slumber.

_Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

_Dreaming with you tonight_

He pulled out a picture of them from his leather pouch around his neck. Smiling at her,in the picture he set it beside his pillow. He watched the two of them ineracting in the photo, saw himself kiss her cheek a few times. Harry could almost hear her giggling. The tiny figure of Ron in the background, waving in the distance. He blew out the lantern beside his bed, plunging into darkness. Fumbling for the covers, he slid himself between them hoping to dream of her again.

_Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

_Dreaming_

_Endlessly_

_Dreaming _


End file.
